


Eight Good Intentions

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wanted to help.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day eight was Eight Good Intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Good Intentions

She just wanted to take care of the Lion, like a mother would a child. She never wanted the Lion to end up unable to fend for himself, cowardly and incapable.

Nessa had begged her to save Boq, but the cost for saving him was cruel and it became just another example of good intentions having gone wrong.

She was relieved to know Fiyero was still alive, but like the rest of Dorothy's companions, it was still her fault he ended up how he was.

To be honest, she never really intended to befriend Galinda (she'll always be Galinda in her mind). It just happened. They became best friends and 'helped' each other out in the areas of magic and popularity. But in the end, that friendship was for naught, as Elphaba sailed away on her broom and Galinda stared forlornly after her and soldiers cursed her. She hadn't wanted to hurt anybody, much less Galinda.

All she wanted was Nessa's shoes. She just wanted a keepsake of her, to remind her of the one family member who thought of her as something more than just an ugly mistake. Dorothy just didn't understand. But she realized taking someone's life is not worth a keepsake of anyone.

The Animals had been so good to her, and she wanted to pay them back by standing for their rights. Never had she expected to see them shunned even more for associating with her. Society was cruel.

When she left Oz, she hadn't really thought about the consequences, only that Glinda could finally find happiness. She hadn't realized her son was still out there, missing her.  
~

Liir had good intentions when he asked Trism to stay and help him care for Candle's daughter. It seems he had better luck than his mother, for those intentions ended up with good consequences.


End file.
